dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Book of Elements (3.5e Sourcebook)
The Book of Elements I've been sitting on this for months, and it hasn't been getting better. So, here it is: the Book of Elements. Summary::The big problem for elementals, and for the elements themselves, is the same as for fiends: People can tell you what they are, but can't tell you what they actually do. People like the elements, and so they've ended up plugged in to all kinds of magic, but when nobody's casting an elemental spell they pretty much just sit there. This book sets out to expand the elements into something that can be an active, dynamic part of a campaign, with places to go, people to visit, things to see, kingdoms to overthrow, and, of course, treasure and magic to find. Unlike the earlier Tomes, which mostly consisted of fixes to things and expected you to own other books, this book also rewrites key portions of non-core books to create open-content alternatives. Contents [[/What are Elements?|'What are Elements?']] :Elements Don't Work in Philosophy :Elements Don't Work in the Game :What to Do with the Elements? :Elements and Transitive Planes :The Trouble with Infinity [[/What is Magic?|'What is Magic?']] :What Magic is Not :What Magic Might Be :Where are the Limits to Magic? :Schools of Magic :Thermoarcana: The Entropy of a Closed Multiverse [[/Races of the Elements|'Races of the Elements']] :Unusual Races :Powerful Races [[/Elementals with Class|'Elementals with Class']] :Base Classes :Prestige Classes :Racial Substitution Levels [[/Elementals of Style|'Elementals of Style']] :Character Backgrounds :Spheres :Spells :Feats ::Feat Listing [[/Magic Items|'Magic Items']] :Magic Item Slots :Magic Item Types :Dealing in Items :Making Magic Items :Glyphs and Wards :Portals [[/The Inner Planes|'The Inner Planes']] :Crossing the Planes :Alignments of the Inner Planes :Mephits and Genies: Society on the Inner Planes [[/Environments of the Inner Planes|'Environments of the Inner Planes']] :Elemental Plane of Fire :Elemental Plane of Water :Elemental Plane of Air :Elemental Plane of Earth :Negative Energy Plane :Positive Energy Plane :Plane of Shadow :Elemental Plane of Ice :Elemental Plane of Wood [[/High Adventure on the Inner Planes|'High Adventure on the Inner Planes']] :High Adventure in . . . The Plane of Air! :High Adventure in . . . The Plane of Earth! :High Adventure in . . . The Plane of Fire! :High Adventure in . . . The Plane of Water! :High Adventure in . . . The Plane of Ice! :High Adventure in . . . The Plane of Wood! :High Adventure in . . . The Negative Energy Plane! :High Adventure in . . . The Positive Energy Plane! :High Adventure in . . . The Plane of Shadow! :High Adventure. . . Across the Inner Planes! [[/Monsters of the Elements|'Monsters of the Elements']] :Elemental Type :Completing the Monster Manual :How Stuff Works: How Elementals Work [[/Sites and Seats of Elemental Power|'Sites and Seats of Elemental Power']] :Elemental Rulers :Places of Elemental Power on the Material Plane :Power Sites on the Elemental Planes :Creating Demiplanes ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Sourcebook